A
Allgemeines A''' (gesprochen engl. "A", auch "Ê"; "Ē"; "Ei"; "Ey"; "Ay") ist ein großer, muskulöser Mann und außerdem der amtierende Yondaime Raikage. Erscheinung A ist ein großer muskulöser Mann. Sein kurzes blondes Haar hat er nach hinten gekämmt und er hat einen kurzen Kinn- und Schnurbart. Als Kleidung trägt er einen weißen Kagemantel. Diesen hat er immer offen, sodass sein Oberkörper ansonsten Frei ist. Er trägt eine schwarze Hose und dazu Sandalen. Außerdem trägt er einen goldenen breiten Gürtel und hat an seinen Armen mehrere Schlagringe. Charakter A neigt zu emotionalen, überstürzten und brutalen Handlungen. Er scheint sein eigenes Temperament kaum zügeln zu können, so zerschlägt er z.B. einen Tisch, während dem Treffen der Kage, als er wütend wird oder versucht Zetsu das Genick zu brechen, als ihm dieser zu frech wurde. Weiterhin ist er auch sehr stur und lässt sich normalerweise niemals überzeugen, eine, von ihm getroffene, Entscheidung nochmal zu überdenken oder rückgängig zu machen. Von den anderen Shinobi-Dörfern hält er nicht viel und war auch um so stolzer, dass kein Mitglied von Akatsuki aus seinem Dorf stammt. Jedoch scheint er neben seiner harten und wilden Seite auch eine weiche zu besitzen, so vergießt er einige Tränen mit Omoi und Karui, als sie von Killer Bs Entführung hören. Beziehung zu Killer B left|thumb|Die [[A-B Kombo früher]] Wie es für jeden Raikage in Kumogakure Brauch ist, sollte auch A einen Tag-Partner, B, bekommen, um mit ihm die A-B Kombo zu formen. Nachdem viele Kinder getestet wurden und alle versagten, schaffte es Killer B schließlich, mit der Kraft des Raikage mitzuhalten und wurde so zu seinem Ziehbruder. Die beiden gingen nun gemeinsam auf viele Missionen und wuchsen schnell zusammen. A betrachtet B immer noch als seinen kleinen Bruder und ist deshalb oft sehr besorgt um ihn, weswegen er unter ständiger Beobachtung steht und das Dorf auch kaum verlässt. Als sein Bruder scheinbar von Akatsuki entführt und getötet wird, ruft A sofort ein Treffen der Kage aus und will Sasuke aus Rache töten. A betrachtet die ständigen Eskapaden seines kleinen Bruders äußerst kritisch und hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seinem Bruder Verantwortung und ein seiner Position angemessenes Verhalten einzubläuen, was er in der Regel durch körperliche Gewalt tut. So wenig er vom Verhalten seines Bruders hält, umso größere Stücke hält er auf ihn als Ninja, er bezeichnet ihn vor Minato Namikaze als weit stärker und talentierter als er selbst es je sein werde, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhält, seinen Bruder abzuschirmen. Trotz alledem stellt er seine Verantwortung als Raikage immer über die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder und sagt er würde ihn töten, wenn es Akatsuki im Krieg einen Nachteil verschafft und lässt ihn auch deswegen nicht aus den Augen, da er für das Dorf eine wichtige Waffe ist. Vergangenheit Entstehung des A-B-Duos left|thumb|Das A-B-Duo ist geboren Um einen neuen Partner für A zu finden startete in Kumogakure ein Wettbewerb. Killer B war der einzige im gesamten Dorf, der mit A synchron war um das Daburu Rariatto auszuführen. Von diesem Tag an war Killer B As Bruder. Schon bald wurden beide schnell berühmt für ihre Technik und ihr erstklassiges Teamwork. Auch wenn sie keine biologischen Brüder waren, wurde dennoch A für Killer B die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben und auch Killer B wuchs A wie ein echter Bruder ans Herz. Während einer Mission mit Killer B und Fukai erklärte letzterer A, dass Killer B wahrscheinlich der nächste Jinchuuriki sein wird, da er ahnte, dass er das Hachibi nicht mehr lange kontrollieren könne. A wunderte sich darüber, da sein Gesprächspartner ein exzellenter Shinobi war, doch dieser versuchte zu erklären, dass dies alles unwichtig sei wenn man versucht, ein Bijuu unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Da Killer B bald auch ein Jinchuuriki werden würde, versuchte er A zu erklären, was seinen Cousin bald erwarten würde. Sobald man zum Jinchuuriki wird, würde man mit Einsamkeit, Hass und einer Leere im Herzen konfrontiert werden und wenn A Killer B helfen will, müsse er etwas finden um diese Leere in Bee zu füllen. Einige Zeit später starb der ehemalige Jinchuuriki des Hachibi als er die Kontrolle über sein Bijuu verlor, welches dann umher wütete. A und sein Vater, der Sandaime Raikage, stellten sich mit einigen anderen Shinobi diesem entgegen. Viele verloren dabei ihr Leben, doch konnte das Hachibi erfolgreich wieder versiegelt werden. Killer B wurde daraufhin als sein neuer Jinchuuriki auserwählt. Bevor Killer B aber wirklich zum neuen Jinchuuriki wurde, brachte A ihn zum Wasserfall der Wahrheit und versuchte ihm klar zu machen, wie sich sein Leben ändern würde. Dennoch versprach ihm A eins, egal was passieren würde, sie würden stets Brüder bleiben. Kampf gegen Minato Namikaze right|thumb|A vs Minato Während eines Konfliktes zwischen Kumogakure und Konohagakure trafen A, Killer B mit ihrem Team auf Minato Namikaze und einigen anderen Konoha-Nin und es kam zum Kampf. A benutzte seine Raitonrüstung und griff Minato an. Der konnte aber ausweichen und attackierte A von hinten, doch Killer B konnte eingreifen und den Angriff von Minato blockieren. Minato erkannte Killer B als Jinchuriki des Hachibi. Beim nächsten Angriff von A teleportierte sich Minato zu Killer B, den er zuvor markiert hatte. Als Minato Killer B bedrohte merkte er, dass Killer B ihn ebenfalls bedrohte, wo von er beeindruckt war. Daraufhin zogen sich die Konoha-Nins zurück, da sie das Signal zum Rückzug bekommen hatten. Bevor Minato ging gab er A noch den Rat dafür zu sorgen, dass Killer B weiß wer er ist, bevor er weder Mensch noch Jinchuuriki sei. Tod des Sandaime Raikage Nachdem sein Vater der Sandaime Raikage im Kampf starb, wurde A zum nächsten Raikage ernannt. Daraufhin verbot er Killer B das Dorf zu verlassen. Außerdem sollte Killer B nicht mehr das Rariatto trainieren, sondern weiter die Kontrolle über sein Bijuu zu trainieren. Handlung Sein kleiner Bruder Als A erfährt, dass sein kleiner Bruder, der Jinchuuriki des Achtschwänzigen, von Sasuke Uchiha besiegt und entführt wurde, rastet er aus. Er lässt sofort Boten in alle großen Shinobi-Dörfer aussenden, um ein Treffen der fünf Kage einzuberufen. Mit Tränen in den Augen berichtet er dann Team Samui über die Entführung von Killer B und bittet dass Team nach Konohagakure zu gehen um Informationen über Sasuke zu sammeln. Das Treffen thumb|left|Die fünf Kage Einige Zeit nachdem sein Bruder von Sasuke entführt wurde, macht er sich mit zwei Begleitern auf in das Eisen-Reich, wo das Treffen der Kage stattfinden soll. Auf dem Weg dort hin trifft er sich mit Team Samui, die als Boten in Konoha waren. Sie übergeben ihm Informationen über Sasuke. Kurz danach taucht Naruto Uzumaki auf und bittet ihn auf Knien, Sasuke zu verschonen. Der Raikage hält davon nichts und geht einfach weiter zum Treffen. right|thumb|A vs Sasuke Dort redet er mit den anderen Kage über die Aktivitäten von Akatsuki. Der Anführer des Eisen-Reichs und Leiter des Treffens Mifune macht den Vorschlag, dass die fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer eine Allianz schließen sollten, um gegen Akatsuki vorzugehen. Die Reaktion des Raikage und der anderen ist zurückhaltend, aber als Mifune den Hokage als Anführer vorschlägt, rastet A aus und zertrümmert seinen Tisch. Nachdem Ao enthüllt hat, dass Danzou Shimura ein Sharingan-Auge besitzt und vielleicht das Treffen manipuliert, und dann auch noch Zetsu auftaucht und berichtet, dass Sasuke hier ganz in der Nähe ist, ist der Raikage außer sich vor Wut und macht sich auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden. Als er, Darui und C Sasuke und seine Gefährten fanden, kam es auch gleich zum Kampf, wobei der Raikage sogar einen seiner Arme opferte. Dennoch entkam ihm Sasuke am Ende. Als Tobi später auftaucht und den Kage von seinem "Auge des Mondes"-Plan erzählt, erfährt A auch, dass sein Bruder noch lebt. Wütend schwört er, Killer B eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Trotzdem lehnt er Tobis Forderung zur Auslieferung seines Bruders sofort ab. Als die Kage und Mifune sich nun endlich für eine Allianz gegen Akatsuki entscheiden, wird A, auf Mifunes Vorschlag, zum Anführer dieses Bündnisses ernannt. Killer Bs Rettung thumb|left|Killer B und A enthaupten den falschen Kisame Auf dem Weg zurück nach Kumogakure bemerken der Raikage und seine Begleiter Kisame Hoshigakis Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha Jutsu und treffen gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um Killer B vor dem Nukenin zu retten. In einer gemeinsamen Attacke schlagen Killer B und A Kisame den Kopf ab. Danach verpasst der Raikage seinem kleinen Bruder die angedrohte Abreibung für seine Überstürztheit und seiner vorgetäuschten Entführung. Zusammen reisten sie danach wieder nach Kumogakure zurück. Vorbereitungen für den Krieg thumb|right|Das zweite Treffen der Kage Da Tobi bei dem ersten Treffen bereits den 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg erklärt hatte, trafen sich die Kage erneut um sich über ihre Vorgehensweise zu besprechen und zu entscheiden was mit den letzten zwei Jinchuuriki passieren soll. Der Tsuchikage schlägt vor die beiden verbleibenden Jinchuuriki Naruto und Killer B zu verstecken, womit Tsunade zuerst nicht einverstanden ist und reagiert darauf sehr verärgert, jedoch erklärt Gaara ihr die Situation und wie Naruto reagieren würde, wenn er im Krieg mitmischt, woraufhin Tsunade einwilligt und die beiden Jinchuuriki zur Insel geschickt werden. Der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg left|thumb|A will beide aufhalten Während der Schlacht befanden sich A, Tsunade sowie deren Berater Shikaku Nara und Mabui im Hauptquartier der Shinobi-Allianz und überlegten sich Taktiken und Strategien um gegen den Feind vorzugehen. So überlegten sie z.B. was sie gegen die durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Kinkaku und Ginkaku unternehmen könnten. A war jedoch stark empört als er hörte, dass unter dem vom Feind wiederbelebten Shinobi sein eigener Vater dabei sei. Noch wütender machte ihn jedoch die Nachricht, dass Naruto und Killer B ihr Versteck verlassen hatten und zum Schlachtfeld eilten, auch wenn ihnen dies strikt untersagt worden war. A machte sich sofort mit Tsunade auf den Weg, um die beiden Jinchuuriki aufzuhalten, da dieser Krieg schließlich sich darum drehte, sie zu beschützen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit trafen sie dann auf die beiden und stellten sich ihnen in den Weg. Doch Naruto und B wollten nicht locker lassen und konnten dann schließlich Tsunade überzeugen, sie gehen zu lassen. Doch dem Raikage wäre es lieber die beiden zu töten als sie Tobi zu überlassen, worauf es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Naruto kam. Während des Kampfes konnte Killber B jedoch seinen Ziehbruder an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern und daran, dass Jinchuuriki keine Waffen, sondern auch nur Menschen sind. Nachdem auch noch Naruto sich mit dem Raikage unterhielt, ließ dieser die beiden widerwillig gehen. Als A und Tsunade dann später hörten, dass der echte Madara Uchiha aufgetaucht sei, eilten beide sofort zum Schlachtfeld, worauf sich alle fünf Kage diesem übermächtigen Gegner stellten. Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha thumb|left|Die fünf Kage gegen Madara thumb|right|Die Kage gegen die 25 Susano'o Während Tsunade erstmal Gaara und Oonoki heilt, greift A zusammen mit Mei Terumii Madara an. Madara aktiviert sein Susano'o und kann sich damit vor der starken offensive der Kage verteidigen. Madara greift die Kage nun an, um ihre Verteidigung zu testen, doch Gaara und Oonoki können die anderen schützen. Daraufhin offenbart Madara, dass er das Rin'negan und das Mokuton beherrscht. Nun will Naruto Uzumaki in den Kampf eingreifen, doch die Kage hindern ihn daran und geben ihm den Auftrag, Tobi aufzuhalten. Madara verwendet nun das Mokuton: Kajukai Kourin, womit er einen Blütenstaub verteilt, den die Kage einatmen und so bewusstlos werden. Der Wald kann aber von Oonoki und dessen Jinton zerstört werden, sodass die anderen Kage auch wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Die Kage starten nun eine Kombination von mehreren Suiton-Jutsus von Mei und einem gemeinsamen Angriff von A und Oonoki, sodass Gaara ihn scheinbar versiegeln kann. Doch war dies nur ein Doppelgänger von Madara. Madara beschwört nun noch mehr Doppelgänger, sodass jeder der Kage nun gegen fünf Kämpfen muss. Mei und Gaara sehen sich daraufhin schon als Verlierer, doch können Tsunade und A ihnen zu Hilfe kommen. A wird von Madara in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen, schafft es aber mit Hilfe von Oonoki sich daraus zu befreien. Die Kage versuchen, Madara gemeinsam mit ihren Techniken zu besiegen, doch er setzt seine vollendete Susano'o-Form ein. Als Kabuto Yakushi von Itachi Uchiha dazu gezwungen wird, das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei aufzulösen, verschwinden alle wiederbelebten Shinobi. Madara schafft es aber, den Vertrag des Edo Tensei-Jutsus zu brechen und ist nun komplett von diesem befreit. Kurze Zeit später sieht man A und die anderen Kage schwer verletzt am Boden liegen, während Madara zum Kampfplatz von Tobi, Naruto und Killer B gegangen ist. Tsunade versucht mit ihrer letzten Kraft die anderen Kage noch zu retten. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Das Daburu Rariatto right|thumb|Raiton no Yoroi A ist der Yondaime Raikage und der Anführer der Shinobi-Allianz im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg. Somit gehört er zu den stärksten Shinobi der jetzigen Zeit und kann es mit Shinobis wie Sasuke Uchiha oder Juugo aufnehmen. Auch sein Bruder Killer B, der Jinchuuriki des Hachibi hat großen Respekt vor seiner Kraft. Er hat einen sehr offensiven Kampfstil und schreckt nicht davor zurück sich im Kampf selbst zu verletzen, um den Gegner zu besiegen. So griff er Sasuke Uchiha an, obwohl dieser sich mit den Flammen von Amaterasu schütze. Dabei verlor er seinen linken Arm. Er scheint aber durch den Verlust seines einen Armes nicht besonders beeinträchtigt zu sein, obwohl seine Fähigkeiten größtenteils auf Tai-Jutsu basieren. A hat eine Chakramenge, die mit dem eines Bijuu zu vergleichen ist und verfügt über eine enorme Ausdauer. Dazu besitzt er eine große physische Kraft. So zerstört er mit Leichtigkeit Tische und Wände und schaffte es das Kubikiri Houchou zu zerstören. Seine Tai-Jutsus haben solch eine Kraft, dass wenn sich der Gegner nicht schützt, er diese Angriffe nicht überleben kann. Trotz seiner übernatürlichen Kraft ist der Raikage einer der schnellsten Shinobi. Er kann mit der Geschwindigkeit vom Konohas gelben Blitz oder von Naruto Uzumaki in seiner vollständige Kyuubi-Chakra-Form mithalten. Diese beiden waren bisher die einzigen, die dem Raikage bei seinem schnellsten Angriff ausweichen konnten. Seine Schnelligkeit erhöht er indem er sich mit seinem Raiton-Chakra umhüllt, wodurch seine Reflexe, Agilität und Geschwindigkeit enorm erhöht wird. Auch seine Verteidigung wird dadurch gestärkt, die nicht einmal Sasuke mit seinem Chidori durchdringen konnte. Jutsus Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'A-B Kombo''' Trivia *In seinem Büro stehen einige Hanteln, damit er trainieren kann. *Der Raikage ist sehr stolz darauf, dass sich keiner aus seinem Dorf Akatsuki angeschlossen oder unter der Hand gemeinsame Sache mit ihnen gemacht hat. *Aus dem selben Grund verachtet er auch die anderen Dörfer die mit Akatsuki zu tun hatten. *Laut C kann sich Raikages Geschwindigkeit in seiner Raiton-Rüstung, die seinen ganzen Körper umgibt, mit der des "gelben Blitzes von Konoha" messen. *Sein Auftreten, sowie sein Tai-Jutsu-Stil erinnern stark an einen Wrestler. Tatsächlich ist Wrestling in Japan sehr populär. *Nach Aussage von Oonoki war A schon als Kind sehr emotional. Das hat sich auch nicht geändert als er Kage geworden ist. *Er ist Linkshänder. *Er hat im Kampf gegen Sasuke seinen linken Arm verloren. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Raikage Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumo Kategorie:Kämpfe der Raikage